solar_warsfandomcom-20200213-history
Faction Specialization
At it’s core, the intention of this RP, and the universe, is to have fun. Already from experience, many players have already pre-ordained just how badass or great their faction is ment to be in the roleplay or to the naked eye & that has often caused problems in the roleplay itself. The Faction System I propose will help mend the problems and establish realism and control that'll balance it all out. Overview In short, everyone better buckle your seats & hold tight to your chairs. Because this is going to be one bumpy ride for most of you on the highway to Sol. The Specialization System will help guide new & returning players on how to construct their factions in the universe of 'Solar Wars' by giving you a list of Traits that will make up your species; government; military; and faction leader. Each of these Traits will present negative and postive benefits depending on how you pick & choose and will affect you greatly in the roleplay, so pick wisely. The general jist is that your empire will have three resource based stats, known as Morale, Advancement, and Capacity. Morale is the general happiness and confidence of the people of your empire. The happier your people are, the more willing they are to produce resources, enlist in your military, and operate the system upon which your civilization turns. This leads to Capacity, the overrall capita of resources at your disposal. It is the size of your holdings and your manpower, the efficiency upon which you produce what your nation needs to survive. It will be how you are able to produce ships, weapons, everything that will be used in campaigns against your enemy. The more you are able to spend, the greater the edge you have on opponents with your ability to produce more fleets and soldiers as well as fund research products. Which leads into Advancement, the general state of technology at your empire’s fingertips. From FTL drives to lazer beams, your people need to know how to build them. Faction Traits (WIP) Social Traits Tier One Advanced Software: The civilization's programming skills have birthed powerful codes capable of computing powers unknown to many, boosting capacity and advancement. Extreme Sexual Dimorphism: The main specie in the civilization has two distinct phenotypes between genders. The change may vary, but it leads to a difference in capabilities of the overall population. This leaves the civilization vulneralbe, as targetin the more able sex may result in catastrophic drops in the capacity and advancement of the society. Androgynous Specie: The specie of the civilization appears indeterminate on genders, as both sexes appear very similar to each other. Though the resemblence is only skin deep, overall muscle build and bone structure is closer than other species would have it. This has the interesting result of boosting the morale of the civilization due to lack of alienization of either gender. Autothrophic Consumption: The specie of the civiliation does not require feeding on organic matter like many others would, intead synthesizing their own food within their body from an inorganic energy source. However, due to high energy demands, these people have a slow metabolism and lower intellect, reducing overall capacity and advancement but boosting the morale immensely. Automated Industries: The civilization has developed a method of mass production of intelligent robots and androids, increasing its capacity and workforce tremendously and possibly providing soldiers. Cybernetic Enhancement: The civilization's individuals enjoy the boons of technology through increasing their physical and mental abilities, providing extra capacity. One Mind: Through means the people of the civilization managed to link their members' thoughts and emotions into one, gaining extra morale at the cost of advancement. Psychic Potential: Through contact with psychic-materials such as chrysalis crystals, the people have gained ability to channel their thoughts and emotions to create physical impact upon the world. Genetic Enhancement: The civilization's progress in the field of molecular biology and genetics has allowed them to cure age-long illnesses and empower themselves, increasing their capacity and advancement at the cost of morale. Amphibian: The civilization's populace is able to live within the waters as easily as they live on land, increasing its utilization of the planet's living space. Coldblooded: The specie of the civilization have no separation of oxygen rich and poor blood, resulting an overall lower metabolism and shifting body temperature. This is generally good for ambushes and thermal readings, granting an edge in the battlefield at start. But it is quick to fade, reducing the morale after a while in the field. Warmblooded: The specie's blood runs in two different forms, oxygen-rich and oxygen-poor concentrations. While this gives them the ability to act with a constant metabolism, it reduces their overall adaptability to ecosystems with wide-varying temperatures. The boost to their capacity is hindered by lack of adaptibility. Tracheoid Lifeform: The specie is an invertabrate, adapted to ecosystems with high concentration of oxygen, high humidity, and high temperatures for its ideal growth and colonization. On planets with lower than expected values of the three parameters they suffer a quick extinction, while on planets rich with all three they receive bonus capacity. Metamorphic Body: The specie undergoes alterations in overall physiology after exiting the egg or the womb. The effects are diverse, variationfrom race to race, but it is generally a change from less capable form to one that is more able. The specie with this property starts off as weak and incapable, gaining momentum and capability when the metamorphosis undergoes. Tier Two Artificial Intelligence: Intelligent algorithms are prominent in the society of the civilization, doing a wide variety of jobs for the citizens at incredible speeds. Overall capacity and advancement is boosted, but the civilization is under the constant threat of a revolt of the programs. Physical Immortality: After tedious study of the genetics, the civilization has managed to halt and in some cases revert effects of aging. A good ol' gun will still do the trick though. Nanobot Mastery: The civilization's engineers have designed tiny automatons the size of a virus, utilized in a variety of ways that improve both medicine and industry that boosts both capacity and the morale of the people. Advanced Software: The civilization's programming skills have birthed powerful codes capable of computing powers unknown to many, boosting capacity and advancement. Megastructure Design: The civilization's engineers and architects are well educated in the workings of matter and durability of the buildings, allowing for grandstanding projects such as artificial halos around the planet to act as manifactories or dyson rings that provide nigh-endless energy for the civilization's needs. FTL Traits Tier One Warp Tech: The civilization has gained the ability to bend the spacetime continuum to allow faster-than-light travel of matter and information across the galaxy. Relatively cheaper compared to wormhole technology, but loses in speed. Wormhole Tech: The civilization is capable of producing Einstein-Rosen bridges to connect two seperate locations in spacetime, allowing instantaneous travel between them. However the bridge is extremely expensive to maintain. Tier 2 Quantum Tunneling: Though expensive and impractical, this civilization has managed to discover a feasable method of using subatomic particles' quantum properties to transfer large cargo across spacetime instantenously. The method is used in only urgencies, due to the randomization factor of the quantum fields possibly jeoperdizing the cargo's destination. Faction Government Traits (WIP) The Government Traits will determine the style of your government & culture, how your populace reacts and conducts itself in the 28th century. Each one has its pros & cons, such as the Democracy traits allows advancement in sciences & society. Military actions are harder to comission, reducing overall capacity. List of Traits Imperial Administration: The civilization's government is organized with an imperial doctrine, with great focus on military expansion and infrastructure maintenance and building. While it boosts capacity it reduces advancement due to heavy censor on noncanonical voices being snuffed out. Democracy: The civilization's citizens take an active role in the politics of the government, electing members of the adminstration to some degree based on the level of democratization. While freedom allows faster advancement in sciences and society, radical actions and military decisions are harder to comission, reducing overall capacity. Theocratic Mandate: The civilization's policies and rules are determined by the tenets of the main religion. It provides boosted morale due to citizens viewing the government as Divine and righteous, but slows down advancement due to tradition. Oligarchy: A mixture of Democracy and Imperialism, Oligarchy threads on the line between the two. While not as autocratic and militarily energetic as an Empire, Oligarchies still possess a formidable military force. Dissenters are silenced through political intrigue rather than ruthless enforcement, making advancement slow but not as hindered as the Empires. Monarchy: The civilization's head of state is a hereditary position with laws of succession that some might call archaic and feudal, but work nonetheless. Depending on the degree of the monarchy the Monarch may hold absolute or partial control over the country, or simply be a figurehead used by the Politicians with no real autonomy. The monarchies are generally stable, providing much needed comfort and a boost to the morale, but are less capable due to decentralized governing of feudal holdings. Freehold: The civilization's government is controlled by the property owners of a certain degree, and members are elected from representatives of guilds and companies. The dynamic capitalist order allows for fresh blood to appear every now and then, allowing for advancements to continue at the cost of stability and morale. Faction Leader Traits (WIP) Every empire has one character who is designated as its ruler. The ruler gives their trait bonuses to the empire as a whole. Although rulers are often selected from among the empire's leaders, it is important to remember that rulers have their own specific trait pool, and the leader's prior level (and traits) no longer apply for as long as they are ruling. This means that replacements may need to be assigned to counter unexpected 'loss' of senior staff; this is especially important in the case of the Science Directorate, where candidates can be drawn from the active science division leaders. In election-based systems, candidates drawn from the governor, scientist, admiral, or general pools can return to said pool once their term is completed; they may either simply return to the leader pool, or they may need to be rehired for the standard Influence cost. While the appearance and name of an empire's first ruler is determined when designing an empire, his or her traits are not. Architectural Sense - This leader is an architect at heart, investing in more efficient construction practices. Battleship Focus - This Leader Is intent on promoting the constructions of Battleships. Charismatic - This Leader is exceptionally Charismatic, enforcing their will with little ease Champion of the People - This leader seems really to be concerned about the welfare of his people. Faction Military Traits The Faction Military Traits will also include relevant data concerning the method of construction starships, mobilizing armies, standard firearms and the availability of technology & weapons to the factions that inhabit the galaxy. Mentioned early; their is a tier system of technology revolved around weaponry. The following is an example Tier One - Basic Kinetics, explosive and basic energy weapons. Enables construction of Fighters & Corvettes. Tier Two - Rail and magnetic weaponry, flashier explosives and personnel laser/plasma/tesla guns. Enables construction of Frigates & Support Carriers Tier Three - Advanced Kinetic Weapons, explosive and high-tech vehicle deployments. Enables the construction of Battleships & Dreadnaughts. Tier Four - Abandonment of Kinetic; in exchange for plasma & high-tech Artificial Intelligence. Enables construction of Destoryers & Battle Carriers Tier Five - Positron weaponry, antimatter utilized as rifles in the warzones. It is considered the most potent weapon technology and is highly valuable. However, due to its prototype stage; It isn't mass-produced & takes time to harness the antimatter. Enables construction of super-weapon level starships and or stations.